Kidnap and Ransom
by StormRocker
Summary: When someone you love has beeen taken from you, you would do anything to protect them at whatever cost...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Storm Hawks. **

Aden's Log.

I woke up on a normal school day as I usually did, groggy, annoyed that I had to go to school and no enthusiasm to get out of bed. But I knew I had to otherwise I'd be waking up to Dad pouring a cold bucked of water on my head. Not a particularly pleasant wake up call, especially when it's like below zero outside.

But still, I forced myself out of bed and took care of the usual, like brushing my teeth, getting my school uniform on (and not putting it on smartly, more like how you would wear a school uniform AFTER school, shirt not tucked in, tie not done up properly, first two buttons undone and my sleeved rolled up halfway up my arm), fixing my hair, that kind of thing.

I went down stairs to find my Mum making breakfast with my Dad sat the table drinking coffee and reading the paper, I went over to the kitchen to make myself a bowl of cereal. I sniffed up to smell my Mum cooking bacon and eggs, how I loved her cooking unlike my Dads who well, let's just put it this way, the last time Dad went into the kitchen to make something we wound up with NO kitchen at all. Taking my Bowl of cereal I sat down at the table and began to eat. I couldn't help but notice that it was awkwardly very quiet, Mum and Dad would not even look at each other, had they had an argument or something?

I decided to break the silence in the room. I was shaky for some reason but I took a deep breath and spoke, "So, I've got my football match after school today with Jay and the boys, and I was wondering if I could maybe go a party afterwards, I mean I'll defiantly be back by about seven and there's defiantly no alcohol involved but, I was wondering, if I could maybe go?" My Dad's head perked up as did my Mums as they looked at me with surprise, but Dad didn't say anything he just looked at my Mum with an angered look as he got up and walked out. "I take that as a no?"

I looked at my Mum but she just turned away with a saddened look on her face. "Mum? Is everything ok?" She sighed and turned to me; I could sense as well as see that there was something wrong with her, "Your father and I have, had a small argument." An argument? That doesn't sound right, now I was worried like any ten year old would be; I was not hesitant in asking, "An argument, what about, is everything ok?" whilst I was asking this she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath in, when I finished she exhaled, "Go to school Aden, it's nothing for you to worry about." Then she left me alone in the kitchen. Not wanting to cause anymore arguments I grabbed my school bag and my Iphone and began to make my way to school AKA the talon academy.

Whilst walking down the street to school, I decided to listen to some Linkin Park or Bon Jovi to help take my mind off things. This did help a bit but not much, I was still worried about Mum and Dad but I decided to leave it to them to sort out whatever problems they had.

My headphones were loud so I could not even hear a skimmer go past me. As I neared the final corner to the academy I could not help but get the sense that there was someone behind me. When the tension became too much I stopped and looked behind me to see no one behind me, but when I turned back something hit me and it hit me hard and then my world went black.

**Ok so let me know what you think and I will update soon. But please be patient because I am taking my time with this. Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Storm Hawks. **

Dark Aces log

Three o' clock on my day off and I'm still waiting for my son to get home from school, usually he's home around this time because school finishes at one but he's late. I still have not even spoken to Starling since our argument. It kills me to see her upset but I can't speak to her, not that I don't want to but I can't, I mean after the argument I don't want to say the wrong thing and make matters worse.

I was sat in the garage working on my skimmer, staying out of the way of my still angry wife. But never the less, I could not stop her from freely roaming the house even if it meant being in the same room as me. I mean I was not even angry at her but I was scared, scared that the boy who I've raised for nearly eleven years may not be mine. That's what our argument was all over, an old demon from the past, but the thing is there's no doubt in my mind that Starling would sleep with another man voluntarily.

Pondering my thoughts, I had not even noticed that she had walked into the garage. She was so silent it was almost as f she was using stealth to get past me without me even noticing, but when you've been a talon as long as I have, well, you know what to expect.

"Have you even noticed Ace that your son is not even home?" Her cool but yet stern words pierced into me like a dagger through my heart. I turned to look at her with a blank face but deep down I was concerned for both her and Aden. "You don't think I haven't Star, he's probably at his football match with his friends or by now going to that party, but Star this is Aden he always comes home on time." She locked her gaze on me, staring deep into my soul it felt like but she was angrier with me than anything. Then there was a moment of silence between us. "We'll give him until seven to get home, that's when he said he would be home." She said coolly.

"Star," she looked at me in sadness "I'm, I'm," but for some reason those words would not escape my mouth. She just looked down at the floor with discontent, I sighed deeply out of sympathy but I knew that she needed more than my words to know how truly sorry I was. I got up and held her gently in my arms, rubbing small circles on her back, she rested her head on my shoulders and said nothing, but I could feel how hurt she was. I took a deep breath because for once in my life I was about to say 'sorry'. "Star, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you the way I did last night, I'm just scared, scared that Aden may not be my son, and that gives me absolutely no reason to yell at you like that and even if Aden is not my biological son, I will still raise him like he was I mean I've come this far?" I kissed her forehead to make her look at me, "Star will you ever forgive me?"

She just smiled slightly, then kissed me, "I should have told you sooner, but there's no doubt in my mind that Aden is your son biologically." She sat me down next to her, and I just looked and listened to her, "You remember that talon that went with us to the Sky Knight Academy, Maxy the one who betrayed us to the Sky Knights and became one himself but went psychopathic? The one who attacked Aden when he went to Atmosia?" How could I forget? He nearly killed my son! But I did not say anything, I just nodded. "Well, I never slept with anyone else apart from you, but Maxy, around the time I got pregnant, Maxy, and well, he sexually assaulted me. But the next morning when I was free I did a pregnancy test and it was false but the morning after our wedding, when I slept with you for the first time, I did another test and it was positive so you're defiantly Aden's father one hundred percent."

That just gave me such a relief to know that I was his father. But, what next? I've apologised and we've sorted out our problems now what? What do we do whilst we wait for Aden to get home? Only one other thing to do, take her up to the bedroom and well, satisfy her really.

Ok so let me know what you think :D thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Storm Hawks.

Aden's Log

Ouch! Man that killed! My head was throbbing with pain from that blow. As I slowly came around from my unconsciousness, I slowly began to realise that I could not move my arms or my legs, then my nerves started to kick in and I could feel rough materials around my wrists tying me to something, then I noticed that I was sitting down. I was tied to a chair.

I defiantly did not like this. I was ten years old, I have no idea where I am, have no way to defend myself, I am tied to a chair and my parents are not here. All I did know was that I was that I had been kidnapped, but for what reason I had no idea. I surveyed the room I was in. It was a large dilapidated warehouse with no lighting and no other furniture but the chair that I was tied to.

I struggled to move my wrists as I tried to loosen up the ropes that held them together. It stung as the rough fibres scratched against my skin leaving scratch marks; some were even bleeding where I had been trying to loosen them. But it was no use, they were tied and they were tied well, I had no way of escaping. I looked around me to see if there was something sharp I could use to cut the ropes with, unfortunately this was not the films or books that I have read or seen, so much for facing reality. But that did not stop me, I still forced myself to grin and bear the pain the ropes caused me as I continued to try and escape.

During my struggle to try and escape, I looked around me to see if I was alone. It felt is as well as looked it. Then a sudden surge of pain went straight through my arm as I managed to free one of my wrists from the harsh fibres. I looked at the damage; scratched like mad I would say my wrist looked like. Now I had a little more of that ability to move around. As I reached my arm around to my other arm to try and free it, I felt the presence of another person, but I ignored it, I just wanted to go home.

"You untied that knot and I will make your current life a short one." A sinister voice said behind me making me jump out of my skin. I turned around to see a person, all dresses in black battle armour with a mask on stepping out of the shadows. I sat back in my chair as he came closer towards me until he was nearly in my personal space. I was so scared o him because I had no idea why he was doing all of this and plus, I had no idea who he was! He just stood there in silence watching me, taking notice of my fear. I could just imagine the look on his face, a very smug smile. He knelt down to my height level and looked me in the eyes, "So, you must be Aden, the ten year old dyslexic son of Starling and Dark Ace. I must say how much you are like your father, the only thing that you take after your mother is her British accent. Such a shame, you know they say the good looks run in the family well I can't say that for your old man."

Oh man, that was a burn; no one insults my Dad like that! I put on my best cocky smile and attitude, "And what about you? By the looks of you, I'm guessing that you're not the best looking thing considering that you wear a mask to hide your face. What's the matter? To ashamed of how you look? And please don't hate me for looking better than you!" His eyes narrowed at me as he got up and took a couple of paces back; I could tell that I had one that round.

He turned his back on me as he began walk out of the warehouse, but just as he got to the door, he glared at me, I said nothing as I just simply stared back. My breathing began to get heavy during the stare off then he broke the silence between us "You won't be so cocky if the man you so call "Daddy" is not your real Dad." He said in his malicious tone. What? I'm confused now, what did he mean by that? "Why are you doing all of this?" I asked him but he just walked out and left me alone in the warehouse.

Dad might not be _my_ Dad?


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Storm Hawks. Swearing in this chapter.

Starling's Log

Eight O' clock, an hour late, Aden said he would be home at seven but still he hasn't shown up. Now I was getting worried, Ace had already gone to look for him an hour ago and I have not heard anything. I just sat alone at home in the living room waiting for some news that Aden was okay, just to give me that little peace of mind but nothing.

I felt stupid, I felt worthless and I felt like I should be out there, looking for him. My baby boy, he's only ten years old and can barley look out himself, I mean sure he can fight like his father but, he's still only a child. I sat clutching the house phone waiting for it to ring. God I was so scared, what had happened to my son? Where is he? Is he hurt?

I heard the front door open, I ran out of the living room to see of it was him but no, it was his father. That dream had been crushed, Ace threw his keys on the side cabinet and took of his jacket, "Did you find him?" I pleaded, Ace just sighed in agony as he shook his head in disappointment.

I followed my husband into the kitchen as he pulled out a bottle of Whisky to poured himself and me a glass, Whisky always calmed his nerves but I quickly took the bottle from him, "Ace no. You know what alcohol does to you, it took you nearly a year to get over that addiction and I am not going to let you go back on it now." I said sternly as he tried to grab the bottle off me but with no avail. I placed the bottle back on the table and looked as he eyed up the bottle and then me, thinking of a way that he could get it but he just walked out of the kitchen in a state of depression.

I found him in the living room sat on the sofa with his head in his hands, I just stood in the doorway and watched in agony as my husband shake from fear. He was taking this harder than what I was, he was always the closest to Aden out of the two off us and this was possibly the scariest thing he's ever had to experience.

He glanced at me sideways, "Star, I'm sorry but I, I, I don't know what to do, I don't know where the hell in Atmos our son is. Whether he's hurt or not. I honestly for once, just, don't know what to do." I went as sat beside him and tried to comfort him, but nothing worked.

For a few moments we were both silent and then the house phone rang, Ace practically ran to it, was this the phone call we were hoping for? As Ace answered the phone, I sat in silence and listened to the conversation. One which could very well change our lives, forever.

Dark Aces log.

I stood in the middle of the room holding the phone to my ear, desperately wanting to hear my son's voice. "Hello?" nothing, "Hello?"

I was trying desperately to to let my fear slip through my tone when I was speaking but there was still a silence on the other line, then a maniacal, deceiving, mocking voice broke through. "Acey, my old friend, how are you? You still with your wife? Ha-ha, no need to answer, I already know."

That mocking voice made my blood boil instantly, it filled me with anger and rage because I knew who it was that was on the other end of the line. But I had to try and suppress my anger and desire to hit a wall, coolly I replied, "I would not exactly say that we were friends, Maxy, considering everything that you've done to try and destroy my family."

The phone went silent for a moment and then something happened, something that scared me more than anything today, I heard Aden's voice. "Dad? Dad?" I turned and looked at Starling in shock, "Aden? What are doing with Maxy?" then the line went silent once again, but this time I could hear a lot of shuffling and hustle which continued for a few moments and then, I heard a punch being thrown and then Aden groaning.

I slammed my fist against the wall in anger, "Listen you sick psychopathic son of bitch, you put one more hand on my son and I will personally find you and fucking kill you with my bear hands!" I heard him laughing at me, this angered me even more, this was all some kind of a twisted game to him.

When the laughing ended Maxy replied in a menacing tone, "Oh, I wouldn't be making threats, Acey, considering I'm the one holding your son ransom here. Here's the deal you give me what I want and junior here walks home alive with, minimal damage." I stared at Starling as she broke down in tears, this was no game, this was life and death and my son was involved I had to play. I took a deep breath, "What is it you want?"

As soon as I asked that question Maxy hung up the phone. I threw the phone down on the floor and kissed Starling goodbye. She followed me to the bedroom as I began to pack some clothes, weapons and crystals. "What are you doing Ace?" Her voice was cracking up where she had been crying.

I did not even look at her as I continued packing my rucksack, "I'm going to find our son, kill Maxy and bring Aden home alive." I looked at her, At first I thought she would say something like 'don't go' but she did not, she just hugged my and kissed me. "Bring him home safe and alive."

As I walked out of the front door she stopped me for one more thing, "Ace," I looked back to see her standing in the hallway of our home. "I love you." I walked over to her to steal one final kiss, "I love you too Star."

As I left the house, I realised that this was going to be one hell of a mission. But I knew two thing were defiantly going to happen, one Maxy will be dead and two I WILL brng my son home alive.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Storm hawks.

Two and a half hours later and I was trying to think. Think of who could help me, Ravess? Snipe? Cyclonis? Who? Who could help me the most in finding my son, neither of them could because they don't know Maxy, what he's like or anything, I need someone like me, then it hit me! An old childhood friend.

I parked my skimmer outside a block of flats, fairly modern but a little run down. I walked towards the flats remembering my childhood here with my best friend Denny. All the things we used to get up to here, skateboarding on made up ramps, dropping water bombs on peoples heads from the tenth floor, starting fights with the kids we hated, some real good times. As I made my way to the tenth floor, I wondered if he still remembered me? Does he still remember our days as cadets and...'No time for that now Ace, we have to find Aden!' that small voice called a conscience told me.

The tenth floor, the floor with a penthouse. I knocked on the front door and awaited an answer. Two minutes later and the door opened, I stood in silence and looked at my old friend holding a beer can, Denny had not changed, aside from getting taller he still looked the same, lean build, short green spiky hair and brown eyes. We just stood there in silence until he spoke, "Acey my old mate! You okay? God, I haven't seen you in ages!" he shouted in excitement, but I was not in an excited mood. "Ace?"

I sighed as I took a deep breath, "Denny, I need your help. Aden's been kidnapped." His eyes widened in shock as he dropped his beer can. He gave me a hand signal to follow him into his flat, as I closed the door behind me, I saw on the walls many pictures or our childhood, me doing Ollie's, kick flips and rail-slides on a skateboard when I was seven, him doing the same, pictures of us as cadets when we were five, some of us at parties in our teens, him as my best man on my wedding day, the list just goes on and on.

I found Denny sitting at his desk preparing all sorts of crystals, helix's, fire bolts and some I have never seen before. "What happened Ace?" he asked out of curiosity. I shook my head slowly, "Honestly mate, I have no idea, Aden said he was going to a party so we thought nothing of it, two hours later he's not home and then we get a phone call from Maxy," His eyes narrowed at the mere mention of that traitors name, "Maxy said if we don't pay a ransom, he will, he, he said he will kill Aden. He did not even mention what he wanted as a ransom, so I'm pretty much stuck. That's why I need your help Den. Please Den, not for me for him, your Godson."

He picked up the helix stone, "Here Ace, think of what you want to know and it will tell you." I though about it, I already knew what I wanted to know, I wanted to know where my son is. It then began it glow shifting the penthouse into a large, dark, gloomy warehouse. There I saw Aden, tied to a chair clinging on for life, I knew that it was not real but, I could see the state that he was in. He was a mess, Aden had dirt all over him, he was sweating and coughing, he could not breath properly, he had cuts and lacerations on his arms, Aden was literally on the brink of death. Seeing him in this state almost made me want to cry, but for some reason it just fuelled my anger, my lust for revenge , revenge again Maxy the traitor, the sick sadistic, psychopathic piece of crap that was going to pay for what he had done.

Even though I knew he could not here me I reassured Aden that I was going to find him an that this would all be like a bad dream. But where? Where was this place, then out of the corner of my eye, I saw some type of machinery, and parts for a skimmer. Then realisation hit me! The old Cyclonian Skimmer factory! That's where Aden was.

When the illusion ended, I looked at Denny to see him with not a look of anger on his face but sheer determination. "Ace, I don't care what you say, but, I am not going to let you go at this alone, I'm going to come with you to help find Aden and bring him home alive after that you can do what ever you want. All I want to do is to help bring my Godson home." I felt a smile creep onto my face, "Thanks Den, I knew I could trust you" I looked at my watch, nearly twenty four hours Aden has been missing, I looked back at Denny, "Lets go mate!"

As we made our way towards my skimmer Denny suddenly stopped, "Wait Ace, your not going to look for Aden on that skimmer are you?" I looked at the skimmer, it was just my usual switch-blade elite. I looked back at Denny in confusion, "Yeah, is that a problem?" Denny just shrugged his shoulders and said in his usual calm and laid back tone, "Well no, it's just, Maxy know what to look for, so if he sees this skimmer then he will know it's you? We need something that is not going to stand out to him, something inconspicuous." I grinned at him, "What did you have in mind Den?"

Denny lead me to a garage near his penthouse. When he opened the door I saw something from my teenage years, something I thought I had lost. My red and black dirt bike I used to ride when I was a kid, and Denny's green and black one. I shook my head in disbelief, "You kept them all these years? Man, Den, your good?"

As I mounted my old bike, I revved the engine as we headed off into the darkness of the night, heading towards the old skimmer factory for one hell of a ride.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Storm Hawks.

Sunrise, Me and Denny were on our way to the old Cyclonian skimmer factory, en route we decided to go the long way to buy ourselves some time to come up with a plan. We came up with a simple one, Denny would look out for and fend of Maxy whilst I look for Aden, a simple but effective plan, I hope.

The route we decided to take was along the route Aden would have took to get to school, along the way, it made me wonder what had happened to him, how he had been kidnapped. I know, its a strange thing to think, but it just made me wonder.

The noise from that came from our skimmers was subtle and calm, this gave no indication that we were even in the area, it was a quite place, somewhere where you would think nothing like a kidnapping would happen, but its always in the most inconspicuous places that it does.

Me and Denny kept quiet along our journey, it was still early, we did not want to arouse suspicion for the talons in the area. As far as Master Cyclonis knew, I was at home in bed sick, if she knew Aden was missing she would not care and she would not let me try and find him, she would just tell me to move on and get over it.

As we approached a corner, I looked to my left to see the entrance to Aden's school. I was then slightly blinded by a light, but the strange thing was that it was not sunlight, it was more like a shining. When I could see properly, I noticed that it was coming from underneath a small bush, I wonder?

I switched of the engine to my skimmer and dismounted it and slowly approached the bush, I hard Denny say behind me, "Ace, what are you doing?" I could sense the confusion in his voice, the talon commander walking over to a bush for no reason, pretty confusing if you ask me, but I said nothing back.

I reached underneath the bush to pull out two things, one Aden's Iphone and two Aden's blue backpack, this was neither good nor bad, It did not tell me anything about his kidnapping. I looked over my shoulder to Denny who looked confused, "It's Aden's stuff Den." I placed the Iphone into the backpack and mounted my skimmer placing the bag in a small compartment on my skimmer. We continued on towards the factory.

There was only one problem that me and Denny had ever gotten out of these skimmers, they were thirsty for crystal fuel. This was also created another problem because this took up time in finding Aden, who knows what Maxy could do to him in that time, however it was quicker to make the journey by skimmer so we had to use that small time quickly and efficiently.

We stopped at a small crystal fuel station to top up for fuel. Whilst that was being done, I took some time to go through Aden's bag, I know I should not but at least I can check to see if he's carrying illegal weapons or substances, but no Aden knows not to get into that stuff.

I then decided to check his Ipod, luckily the battery power holds out well on these so it was still fully charged, I looked at what music he was into, theory of a deadman, linkin park, Dev, Chipmunk, Chris Brown and plus many artists that I did not know. I found pictures of Aden at school playing football with his friends, pulling pranks, annoying the teacher. When I looked at what videos he had taken, I saw some of him and his friends in fights (many of them they were winning), singing or rapping along to who know what songs, doing tricks on a bike, comeback (or I called them when I was a kid, trash talk) fights and quite a few other videos of him doing something I never knew he could so, street dance like a pro.

Just seeing those pictures and videos made me feel a little more happy, just seeing him being happy and having fun like a kid should, but then reality hit me, right now he was not a happy kid having fun, no, he was opposite, a scared kid fearing for his life. That one thing gave me even more of a drive to find him alive.

I heard Denny calling me over to him, the skimmers were done. As we dashed down the road towards the factory, I realised one thing that by midnight tonight this would all be over!

Thanks for reading, a major thanks. :) I will try and update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own storm hawks

It took us about fifteen minutes, but Me and Denny reached the old skimmer factory. I examined the area in and around it was extremely decrepit, like no one had been here in years, but it was on the outskirts of the Terra so no one would even think of looking here for anyone. I had to give it to Maxy, as much as I hated him, he did think this one through, but he messed with the wrong talon.

As me and Denny slowly approached the building, I could not help but get the sense that we were being watched by something or someone. There was no time now to make a plan, I knew Maxy and if anything if we were not quick but stealthy about this, Aden could be set up for dead. But I was not going to take that chance.

We were literally standing on the doorstep, read to go in and do what ever we needed to do. Denny looked over at me with concern but a sense of fear showing in his eyes, "You ready mate?" I breathed deeply as I drew out my energy blade, "Lets go, just remember the plan, you look for Maxy whilst I look for Aden, that way we can get in and get out." Denny just nodded with sheer determination on his face as we opened the door and mad our way into the dark halls of the factory.

Slowly making our way through the dark halls, still keeping a vigilant eye on our surroundings, we kept near each-other until we got the main hall. Whilst there we did not talk but just gave simple nods and hand signals, we could not let Maxy know where we were, it was just too much of a risk.

A loud bang rang trough the hall's that we were standing in, weary we looked behind us to see if anyone was there but all we saw was just a rat running across the hall. When we turned back, I jumped out of my skin, I was shocked to see Maxy coming at me! I jumped back he practically leapt for me. I threw my energy blade it, he ducked, I narrowly missed his head by inches. He threw a kick at me, aiming for my chest, but I managed to block it, Still staying in defence mode I blocked at of his hits and dished out a few to him as well. He cam at me again, but this time Denny tackled him to the ground, "Ace! Go get Aden, I'll take care of him!" My friend protested to me still pinning Maxy to the ground, I nodded and without any hesitation ran towards the main hall.

When I entered the main hall, I could not see very much, the room had barely and if any lighting. I could still hear but not see, the struggle ensuing between Maxy and Denny, who was winning, I had no idea. Thinking on my feet I activated my energy blade using it as something to allow me to see what I was doing.

Slowly I crept around and over the obstacles in the main hall, looking for Aden. My heart was pounding, I was not scared for me, but scared for Aden, where the hell was he. Then I fell on some wiring, as I fell I lost grip on my energy blade as it slid away from me, I could still see it though but then the lights came on, brightening the room, I must have tripped on some lights or something.

Now my view was better, I could see everything in front of me, from every machine to the very empty centre of the hall. As I slowly weaved through the machines towards the centre, I managed to find my energy blade, I knew that at this moment I had no need for it so it put it away in its holder. The machines made it seem like a maze, it was never ending, but as I slowly made it towards the centre the seemingly endless jungle of machines grew less dense.

When I made it to the centre finally, my heart dropped. I looked at a body, a body of a young child, lying lifeless in the centre of the hall, was he, dead?. "Aden!" I ran over to him, carefully picking him, begging him to come beck. I felt his pulse, it was weak, but he was still living. I looked at the state he was in, he had marks, cuts, lacerations, burns, it looked like he had been practically tortured! "It's okay son, every things going to be okay." I whispered to him, regardless whether he could hear me or not.

I carried him out of the hall and began to run down towards Denny, still fighting Maxy. Maxy was still going, he did not even look tired yet, nor did Denny. When Maxy caught a glimpse of me, he jumped back and ran off into the darkness, Denny was about to go after him, I knew that right now there was no time, we needed to get Aden some medical attention, Maxy could wait. "Come on Denny! We need to get out of here!" Denny looked at me as we managed to make it out of the factory with Aden without any trouble. I should have thought that this was way to easy, way, way to easy.

We stopped halfway between the factory and bikes. We were both panting heavily, never had I ran that fast before. Denny was still trying to get his breath back, he looked exhausted after that fight and that run. He looked at me and the at Aden, "Oh, my, god? What the hell did He do to the kid?" he asked in shock, by the look on his face he could not believe the state that Aden was in. I looker at Aden then back at Denny, "Den, I don't even want to know or think about what exactly has happened to Aden, but lets put it this way, he's knackered and weak, he's barely still alive." Den just nodded as we made our way back to the bikes.

We were about eight feet away from the bikes when, KABOOM! My bike exploded, Denny covered up his eyes whilst I turned my back against the explosion to prevent any debris from hitting Aden, well, that plan worked Aden did not get hit. But I very well did, I was stabbed the the leg by something that was once a part of my bike. I fell to the floor in agony. Maxy ran over to me,in shock, he examined my leg, it was badly broken as well as having a shard of something digging into it.

I held back the need to scream or yell god knows what to the world. Denny looked back over his shoulder to see that his bike was still in tact. When he looked back at me, he looked pissed, "Maxy must have rigged it to blow, but there's no way all three of us are going to fit on that one bike Ace." I groaned in pain, as I managed to pass Aden over to Denny, "Take Aden Den, take him home, don't worry about me I'll be fine." I laid on my back, I knew that the more I moved the more blood I would loose. He nodded as he rode of on his skimmer taking Aden with him leaving me alone. But at least Aden was in safe hands now.

I laid there for about, ah, I had no idea. My vision became blurred and I was struggling to stay awake. I stared to pass out, the very last thing I saw was a group of people standing over me as I blacked out.

Thanks for reading :) please review


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Storm Hawks.

When I awoke from my unconscious and vulnerable state, I could not remember a single thing about what had happened. As quickly as I awoke, it only took me a few moments to fully remember what had happened, the Cyclonian skimmer factory, Denny fighting Maxy, Aden looking like he had been tortured and the explosion that was meant to have killed us all.

As soon as this came back to me, I looked and wondered why I was in a medical room, oh yeah I passed out with a broken leg, but hang on a second. I analysed the room, it was bright but very old, nothing like the Cyclonian medical centres and it seemed familiar to me, like something from a distant memory. Those four kids, no way! I was on the Condor!

I had to get out! For all I know, whilst I was out they could have drugged me up or something or worse. Man, I don't even want to go there.

I looked around the room, it was all stacked up with medical gear, medicines and a bookshelf. Across the room from me was a desk with my energy blade and next to that desk was my exit.

All I had to do was get my energy blade, get the hanger bay, steal a skimmer and get back home. Luckily I spent nearly five years on this damned ship so I still remember the way to the hanger bay.

Without even thinking I jumped off the bed, I was still wearing the clothes that I was wearing earlier, not my usual Cyclonian attire but just my causal jeans and t shirt. I did not even notice that there was a bandage on my leg until I tried to walk on it.

I had completely lost my balance and fell face first on the floor with a massive thud. Luckily I did not knock anything over so those pesky goody little two shoe kids would not hear me.

I managed to sit myself up, the pain shot through my body making me groan in agony. My knee was completely bandaged up but, I did not feel broken. Broken or not I was going home, I was not going stay here and get thrown in prison.

Using the desk to support myself, I pulled myself up onto my feet and began to limply walk towards the door. Just as I was about to grab my energy blade, the door opened and a figure stepped into the room. He looked at me curiously, red hair, green eyes, let just say I was little more than impressed to be stuck in the room with this person.

"Your finally awake Dark Ace." He said sarcastically, handing my energy blade to me. I took the blade back, but that did not change the fact that I was pissed about being stuck in a room with him, let alone on his ship.

"How long have I been out for Aerrow?" I said sternly, trying to provoke some fear in him. It didn't work though. He just laughed at my attempt to scare him as he walked past me and began to make the bed.

"Oh, I dunno, about and hour and a half Dark Ace. We were patrolling over that particular area of Cyclonia when we saw the explosion so we went down to check it out and then we found you, we brought you back and Piper healed you up and fixed your broken leg, all you have now is a bit of scaring." He said with that pathetic smug look on his face. I just narrowed my eyes at him, I was in no mood, let alone had the time to play funny games with my enemy.

"All I asked was how long I had been out for, Aerrow. Not to be given an essay on how you 'helped' me." I shot back at him. For a moment he looked stunned and that little smug face disappeared. He just looked away from me and would not look back.

We said nothing for a couple of moments, when he finished making the bed he stood on the opposite side of the room just looking at me blankly. "What were you doing down there Dark Ace?" I debated on the answer I would give him for that question but he would never believe me.

I shook my head and let out a quiet laugh, "You would never believe me anyway, so why should I bother anyway. But, if your dying to know, I'll give you the long story short. An ex-sky knight who is now a mental psychopath hell bent on killing me, my wife and son-"

Aerrows jaw dropped as he cut me off, "You're married and have a kid?" I growled at him, he wanted the answer and I'm giving him one. "You know it's rude to interrupt. Besides you wanted the truth and I'm giving it to you. So shut your trap!" in that moment he went all defensive and literally shut his mouth.

"Anyway, out of spite he kidnapped and held my son for ransom. I went after him with an old friend, we found him, rescued my son, he got away, my skimmer exploded and I wound up here." I sighed and looked down at the floor, "At least I know my wife and son are safe."

I looked back up at Aerrow who looked shocked at what he was hearing, and why wouldn't he be? This was not the usual thing you hear about the 'fearsome Dark Ace' doing.

"What? Is that a problem sky knight?" I said coldly, then he went all defensive as if he had offended me or something.

"No, no, no, no Dark Ace! It's well, It's just?" With that, I grabbed him by his throat, pushing him up against the wall. Fear was in his eyes. He was shaking from how I was acting, never had he seen me like this.

Usually he would have fought back, but he did not this time, I guess it was something to do with their moral code, something like 'don't attack an injured man'. Well my moral code was very much different form theirs.

"Just what? Lets get something straight here, Aerrow, I may be a cold blooded killer when it comes to Sky Knights like yourself, but when it comes to my family, I would DIE for them!" I let him go as he held his throat. He was panting desperately.

I was nearly at the door ready to leave when something about my past came up. "Why did you do it? Why did you betray them?" I closed my eyes and breathed deeply as I had to face the demons of my past then I looked back at him.

I looked at the boy coldly, whether he wanted to believe me or not was up to him, but I know what happened, he was not there. I would never lie about my past. "If you really want to know then take a seat, it's a really long story." the boy then sat on the bed and I leant against the desk.

Aerrow just sat there, listening intently ready to hear it all, why I did it. "If I tell you Aerrow, you will not ask any questions what so ever, deal?" he nodded. "And before you ask how I remember all of this, the most powerful memories bad or good stay with you for life."

"It was a dark time. The Sky Knights, brutal, sadistic and in every way beyond evil. I was born into it. I was born on a remote Cyclonian Terra, Terra Rio, it has no Sky Knights and it was under the complete protection of Cyclonia even though the citizens were not involved with it. My father owned a skimmer factory and many other across the Atmos, so I guess you could say that I was to grow up that rich life that everyone wants.

"When I was four months old, the Sky Knights attacked. They killed a few of the citizens but came after me and my family. I was the first and only child in my family, my father hid me under the bed when the Sky Knights attacked our estate. I watched them do, unbelievable and unspeakable things to my parents, my mother especially, things that, I never to this day think are humanly possible. After they tortured and killed my mother and father they ransacked the house and pretty much destroyed it.

"I was still where my parents left me. Under the bed, when the talons came to help. Back then it was Talon Commander Ryan King." I looked at Aerrow who looked confused.

"You would not have been taught this at school would you? Ryan King at the time was the Talon commander before me who lead the defence of talons to protect the citizens of on the night of the siege of Terra Rio." his eyes widened, now he knew who and what I was talking about.

"Anyway, Ryan's wife was barren, she could not have kids, but she desperately wanted one. I had no parents, she had no kids. It worked, so they adopted me and raised me as their own son, but they always made sure that I knew what had happened. But it did not change anything, they still let me call them mum and dad and they called me by the name that was on my birth certificate, Ace Kingston, and we loved each other like we were real flesh and blood.

"They gave me a home, love and care. Commander King gave me a place at the talon academy, when I turned ten I graduated and began working as a talon. At that time I had found out that I had inherited all of my biological parents millions that only I could access. But when your ten money doesn't matter to you.

"Anyway, when I turned thirteen, me, my best friend, my future wife and that bastard Maxy got sent off to the sky knight academy as part of our first mission, and of course my dad knew about it. And don't expect me to go into any little details like names and what we were doing. But whilst there, I fell in love with the girl and well we wound up getting married some years later. By sixteen I was part of the Storm Hawks and things with the Sky Knights were slightly better, they weren't so brutal.

"About six moths after joining, I was told to engage in a battle with a captured talon. I had no choice. But, when I got into the arena, I could not believe who it was I had to fight. I had to fight my own father, the man who adopted me, the man who raised me when no one else would, my mother had died in an attack on Cyclonia and I have to this day, I still have no idea who it was that killed her, all I know is that it was a Sky Knight.

"At first I was hesitant and so was he, I did not want to do it but I had to. During the fight he told me that everything would be okay and he forgave me for anything that ever came even if it meant I would have to kill him or stand by and watch someone kill him. Eventually I wound up winning the fight, but only because he faked injury, and then the unthinkable came, the council told me to kill him. I refused, I was not going to do it, I used every trick in the book to try and get myself out of it and to try and spare my fathers life but nothing worked and because I refused the council got Lightening to do it. I begged and begged him to spare his life but he would not, he just ignored me. Before he did though, I did tell my Dad that i was sorry, sorry that I could not save him. He said dont worry and that he was, proud of me. Then it happened.

"I stood there and watched him kill the man who raised me. I never in my life felt so much guilt for that, I could have saved him, but I didn't. Shortly after the final battle came when the whole thing flashed in fort of me , the Sky Knights took my family away from me twice, now it was payback. So I killed him and all of the Storm Hawks in revenge. And in one blow I defeated every single Sky Knight and won the battle. And that's it, that's everything."

I glared at the boy, he was in shock, is own ancestor had killed someone. "Don't blame yourself for what he did kid, he only did what he thought at the time was right, don't push that guilt of what he did onto yourself because whether you like hearing it from me or not, Lightening would be proud of who you are and what you've done for his memory."

Aerrow looked at me with some slight indication of content and relief, "You can go now. Go see your family. There's and old talon skimmer you can take, it's no use to us. But this does not change anything between us." he said sternly.

I smiled slightly, and quietly laughed, "I never expected it to." I finally had my balance back, I slowly walked towards the door, energy blade at the ready. I opened the door to see the rest of them listening in on the whole thing. They quickly ran down the hall as I slowly limped towards the hanger bay.

There I saw an old talon skimmer, I mounted it and flew of the condor. I was flying, flying home, flying to Cyclonia, flying to Aden, flying to Starling.

Aerrows POV

I stared at the floor, not in guilt about what he had said but, thinking about how his hatred against Sky Knights was fuelled. I mean if I had grown up going through what he went through then I would hunt every single one of the people down that had hurt me and those around me and do unimaginable things to them.

"Aerrow?" I looked up to see my team looking at e with concern, it was Piper who had spoke up.

"Are you okay dude?" Finn said with everyone asking multiple questions at the same time. I looked over out of the window to see the talon skimmer fly away towards Cyclonian territory.

"Yeah, I'm fine guys." I said trying to cheer myself up. Who wouldn't after hearing that story.

I stood up and smiled, Junko was about to ask something but I stopped him, I knew what he was going to ask. "Just, it's, nothing guys, but if your dying to know, you would not believe me." they all sighed in relief as we carried on with out normal duties.

Hoped you liked. :) please review. So sorry it took so long. Happy reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Storm Hawks :) I hope you have been enjoying the story so far, I have, Honestly it's probably the one I've enjoyed Writing the most. :)**

Starlings POV

I sat as Aden's bedside watching him sleep. God he was a mess, luckily as soon as Denny got him home, we managed to call a doctor. Luckily no real internal damage had been done to Aden, so hopefully he will get back to full health.

I had not yet thanked Denny for helping Ace and Aden, I knew that Aden was going to be okay now so I got up and left Aden to rest in his room. I walked downstairs to find my cousin standing in the hallway preparing to leave for the night.

"Your leaving already Denny? I haven't even had the chance to thank you for what you did." He laughed at me as he continued to put his jacket on. He never accepted a 'tank-you' even as a kid, he was just too humble and generous.

"Ah, don't sweat it Starling, I'm not the one you should be thanking, just seeing Aden my godson safe and alive after all he's been through, is thanks enough. I mean come on that kid, he's so much like Ace, all you have to do is spend an hour with him to know he's Ace's boy." He commented. I could not help but laugh, he was the only person in Cyclonia who could make anyone laugh.

"Yeah. He is like his father, in fact he's an exact double of him." I looked up to see him grinning like mad, but my face saddened as I looked down at the floor. He detected it, even though we were cousins, we closer than a brother and sister.

"Den, what happened to Ace? I haven't heard anything from him and he would have called by now," Denny walked over to me and gave me a quick hug, but I pulled away and looked at him trying not to laugh. "Den, you know me, only Ace and Aden get to hug me."

He laughed at my comment, but it was true, only Ace or Aden ever got to hug me. But as much as I hated it, I guess I kind of needed it after everything that's happened after the last two days.

"Star, listen to me okay, Ace is tough, he'll be okay. I mean look at Aden, he not just like his father in looks, but attitude and everything else that goes with it, if Aden can hold out the way he did the past two days, then I'm sure Ace will be fine. Heck, you might even wake up in the middle of the night and he might be sleeping next to you. Don't loose hope in him." He was so optimistic, it was unreal, but he was right about everything, so I just listened to him as he left to go home for the night.

I was so exhausted, not physically but mentally and emotionally exhausted I just went straight to bed there and then. As I went upstairs to go to bed, I quickly checked don Aden, he was still asleep and I would not blame him. Then I went to bed myself.

o0o

I was peacefully asleep in my bed when I heard some loud banging, but I was way, way too tired to get up and check, I mean it was like two in the morning and Aden obviously could not be making all that noise. So I just ignored it and went back to sleep.

The next minute, I heard someone slowly walking up the stairs towards my room, I was still half asleep, I was so tired that I did not have the strength to get up and go check and I let my head hit the pillow and allowed myself to fall back into my sleep.

About ten minutes later, I felt someone gently stroking my shoulder, Ace, he came home. Finally! "Ace I'm tired" I whispered as I rolled over to see a face but it was not my Ace's. I acted on shock and instinct and kneed the unknown stranger in the crotch and ran into Aden's room.

When I locked the door behind me, I looked to still see my baby still there, that was one relief for me. I walked over to Aden to make sure that he was okay, he still was, his pulse was stronger now. Then there was a sudden loud banging on the door, almost like someone trying to break into the room.

I knew I had to defend myself and Aden. But with what? I had no weapons or anything. Come one Starling! THINK! Aden must have something I can use as a weapon.

I checked under his bead and pulled out a large black box, something I had never seen before and what was inside the box was even more weird.

GUNS. All kinds, pistols, shotguns, an AK47? Why the hell does my son, a ten year old no less have these kinds of weapons in his room? Then I found out why, Ace's gun licence.

"I thought I told him to get rid of these! Oh well, it doesn't matter at the moment!" I thought to myself. I armed myself with a shotgun and stood on guard ready to kill the intruder if they came into the room.

The banging stopped, but that still did not throw me off guard. I stood there ready and waiting for about five minutes when I heard this groaning. I looked behind me to see Aden waking up. He rubbed his eyes and groaned, "Mum? What's going on?".

I still stood on guard, shotgun locked and loaded. "Oh, ah, nothing baby, just an intruder but don't worry. Um, Aden why do you have a box full of guns in you room with your fathers gun licence?" he was gob-smacked his face read 'you got caught-out!' I looked at him sternly, I was not impressed.

"Well, uh, mum, you told dad to get rid of the guns right? But he did not want too, so he paid me 20 pounds to hide them away from you. And besides it's not like this would be the most obvious place to hide." I looked at him seriously, and shook my head in a way to say 'don't get cocky' or 'drop the attitude'.

I sighed in annoyance, "That sly, sneaky dog!" I whispered to myself. After this was over Ace was going to be in so much trouble when he gets home. I mean seriously who would leave an entire box of guns in the hands of a ten year old?

About five minutes later, it all seemed quiet a little to quiet, I let my guard down and then, KABOOM, Aden's bedroom door was blown of it's hinges and I, I was knocked out unconscious.

**Hope you enjoyed it so far. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Storm Hawks. Here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for. Enjoy :D **

I landed on the smooth terrain of my home Terra. Finally feeling that sense of relief to finally be somewhere familiar to me was unbelievable. I finally, after about three days of pain, agony and worry, felt content and well, just pure happiness and joy to finally be over.

Most people would have stopped and observed the area around them, just to see what they missed. Well all I can say way that I was not interested in what was around me, all I was interested in, was what was ahead of me, my wife and son.

And not to mention my nice comfortable California king bed. Hey, you would be the same if you had gone about three nights without a decent night's sleep!

Deciding not to wait around I sped through the streets of the Terra. Lucky for me it was nearly midnight, so there would be no one around. It would be a very quick and short journey, my house was only on the outskirts of the village, so even by foot it would only take around ten to fifteen minutes to get there and back by foot. But, I didn't care, I pretty much hit the accelerator on my skimmer and I was home before five past twelve.

When I got to my house, I breathed in the air around me, it was cold but pleasant because for the past two days it ha been like twenty degrees, so it felt good to just be cool. Slowly, I approached my house, my leg was still injured and it was still hurting, but it was not as bad as what it was when I woke up and I was not limping any more which was good.

When I got to the front door, I noticed that it was quiet, too quiet for my liking. "Hang on, it's midnight. Of course its going to be quiet you idiot!" I thought to myself, following that thought in my head called 'common sense' I shrugged my worries of and made my way into the house.

When I got through the front door, I could not see a thing, there was no lighting. To avoid tripping on anything in the pitch black darkness I switched the light on. The house was brighter now, I could see clearly and everything looked normal. But even though things looked normal, I could not shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Still, I ignored it just thinking that it was because I was simply tired. I threw my keys on the side and kicked my trainers off and hung my jacket up on the hanger. I rubbed my neck as I made my way up the stairs, trying not to make any noise. I mean come on the last thing I want to do it wake Aden up, or Starling for that matter, trust me, she's at her worst when she is disturbed in her sleep.

As I walked down the hallway, I noticed that Aden's door was open, I took notice because it was unusual for Aden to leave his door open when he was asleep, he always liked it closed. When I went to close it, I noticed that Aden was gone form his bed and plus the door was hanging of it's hinges.

Now I was concerned, I rushed down the hallway to mine and Starlings room, that door was also open, and the bed had been used but she was not in it. Now I was really concerned, I ran down stairs to check the living room, they were not in there nor the dining room.

"STARLING! ADEN!" I called out, hoping they would hear me and answer back, but nothing. Now I was more than concerned I was scared.

The last room to check was the dining room. When I got in there, I saw two people tied together sitting on the floor both unconscious. One was a woman and one a child, it was my woman and my child, Starling and Aden.

I ran straight over to them, bending down to their level, I shook hem violently trying to make them wake up. "Come on Starling, come on baby, don't you die on me now!" To my relief Starling woke up quickly and became fully alert, she looked at me as if it was a dream but then I held her in my arms, nearly crying, this had gone way, way, WAY too far.

"Ace, what, what happened?" She said quietly, almost like she was in pain, but she clearly was not. I began to untie the bonds that were holding her still, and man were they tough one's to do, even I was struggling to undo them. Finally the last knot came loose and I started on Aden's.

"Starling, don't worry, were going to get out of here and go live somewhere else, we cant keep living here, especially if he knows where we live." I told her, just managing to untie the last knot.

Carefully I picked Aden up and we got ready to leave the house for good, but when we turned around, "You lot, aren't going anywhere!" Maxy tormented at me and my family, he was holding a Bowie knife at us, I narrowed my eyes at him as did Starling.

I knew that this all had to end tonight, I just knew it had to, there was no other way my family was going to get any peace. He had to die!

Just that moment, Aden began to wake up. Just what I needed, but he could not help it. He so drowsy, you could just tell by the way he spoke, "Dad?" Aden turned around to see Maxy standing there. I could see by the look on Aden's face that he was scared.

Deciding to get Aden out of here, I put him down so that he could stand on his own two feet, but I still kept watching Maxy stand there, not letting my guard down. "Aden, Starling, I want you two to run and hide." I told them sternly, Aden just nodded and ran out of the back door, but Starling stood there.

I still did not take my eye's off Maxy, "Star, I told you to run!" I protested, she just glared at me as if to say 'Are you serious', but I guess she was, she never ran away from a fight. Never.

We stood there for a few moment's not saying anything, as he waited for me to and Starling to attack him we did the same. But, there was one thing I had to know; why? Why is he doing all of this? What can he gain from it?

"Why Maxy? You kidnapped and tortured my son, nearly tried to kill me and you've held my wife hostage. Why? What is it you aim to get out of all this?" He just laughed at me, plainly he was avoiding the question, I narrowed my eyes at him, he kept digging into me, he knew what pisses my off.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too Maxy, why are you doing all of this?" I looked at Starling as she repeated my question, then back at Maxy who was clearly getting cocky and full of himself. He was just pissing me of even more, not only was he insulting me but he was also insulting my wife.

"You both really want to know what it is, don't you? Well then no time like the present. You see Starly," Oh my god! He was calling her by the one name that she hated the most. I dont even have the gut's to call her that! And, I can kind of see why she hated it.

"It was never about you Starly or that pathetic little excuse for a son you so call 'Aden'." I saw Starling gripping her fist's tighter, she was clearly getting angry, even more so, furious. To stop her hurting herself, I grabbed her hand gently and held on to it, I then focused my attention back to Maxy.

"It was always about him!" I looked at Starling confused as she did at me when Maxy pointed the knife in my direction. When we looked back he continued tormenting us. "You see Starly, he has everything I ever wanted, YOU!" okay, this guy is very seriously fucked up in the head. But I let him continue.

"I was always in love with you Starly, I even told you on numerous occasions that I loved you. But you chose him! You could have done so much better than him, I mean look at him, an arrogant, stuck up, self conceded, cold blooded killer! Why you chose him I will never know. But also what you did to make it worse upon yourself, was that you stood me up on a date to go make out with him!" I looked over to Starling who's face had dropped in pure shock and anger.

"What? Maxy, I never stood you up, I told you we were going to do some re-con at the academy and that it was nothing like a date! It was purely a mission! And by the way, YOUR INSANE! I NEVER LOVED YOU! And looking at it now and then, I think I will stick with the ' arrogant, stuck up, self conceded, cold blooded killer' you so describe my husband as. And another thing, don't you dare ever insult my son like that!" My wife protested, I was shocked, never in my life had I ever seen her blow her top like that.

The strange thing was, that I was shocked and yet, lightly impressed and other thing's too, slowly I felt my lips curl into a smile, "Baby , did I every tell you how pretty you are when you're angry?" probably not the most appropriate time but I could not resist it. She did not look at me, but kept her eye's fixated on Maxy.

"Well then Ace honey, I must be gorgeous right now because I'm furious!" she shouted, not trying to have a go at me but to show how pissed she was. I looked back at Maxy, he just looked unimpressed. He began to walk towards Starling, that prompted me to step to her side, immediately he stopped.

I stood facing sideways which gave me an advantage as the was a knife of the side of the kitchen sink, this gave me just enough cover to grab the knife, ready to attack him. He just stood there, trying to evoke any fear inside us, but it did not work. Nothing about him could scar me or Starling.

"You know what Starling, I've been dreaming about this day for a long time. Just to see the look on you're face when you watch me kill your family." Starling was slightly startled now, but not enough to throw her off guard.

He then made eye contact with me, "Hey Maxy," I called to him coldly, "you want some advice?" he dipped his head slightly, I could not tell if it was a nod or what, "Keep dreaming!".

I threw the knife at him, the knife I threw hit the hand his Bowie knife was in making him drop it. I launched myself at him, grabbing him by his shirt, I threw a punch in his face and the kneed him in the gut and smashed his head against the side and to finish it all off I threw him to the floor, knocking him out cold.

I began to take some steps backwards towards Starling in case he woke up and got any ideas. When I was on the opposite side of the kitchen with Starling we nodded to each other to say we were leaving.

As I turned my back, a sheering pain shot straight through my body! I screamed in agony as I fell to the floor, Starling supporting me as I fell. Maxy had stabbed me, I had no idea if it was fatal or not. I lay there in my wife's arms, I was panting, trying to bear the pain. He stood there clutching the blood stained knife, grinning like a madman.

I looked up Starling, her tears were hinting my face, I put my hand on her cheek pleading to her without words saying not to cry. "I'm sorry Star." I whispered. "Don't be" she whispered back to me as she pressed her lips onto mine in a final bid to say a possible goodbye. "Don't you dare die on me yet Ace!" she cried to me. I shook my head saying 'I'm not going to'.

We looked back at Maxy who was holding the knife up ready to strike the final blow. I guess this was it for me, my legacy, from a rough childhood to having it all and then loosing it all at the hands of some psychopath. The only thing that satisfied me was that if I died, Denny would take over as Aden's legal guardian and that if I was to die with the love of my life, we would be together, side by side. I looked back up at Starling, I gripped onto her hand tightly as she did the same to me, I smile at her and gave her one final kiss before saying, "I love you". In that final moment we both closed our eyes ready for it all to be over.

Then all we heard was just this massively loud bang. It rang through my ears through to my brain. Why was I not dead?

I opened my eye's to see the white walls and sides of the kitchen painted with red. Why were they red? I looked down onto the floor to see a body, a body of a man. It was Maxy, he was dead. His blood was what stained the walls, as it did the floor where he lay.

I nudged Starling, she looked over her shoulder in shock to see what I saw as well. She looked back at me in complete disarray, I pulled her roughly into my arms as I held of to her tightly. Strangely she did not cry, but when she pulled away she kissed me like mad, I think it was her way of seeing if it was all reality or was just an illusion. Still I did not care, I just held onto her, and kissed her back when ever she kissed me.

There was a set of light footsteps approaching. When I saw the two people, I was so glad to see them. The smallest ran straight over to me and his mother, I sighed in relief I was so happy to see Aden was okay.

Whilst he hugged his mother, I managed to sit myself up, it was agonisingly painful but I could now see that the second person was Denny, he held onto a Mossberg 500, he fired the shot that killed Maxy. I looked over at Starling, she was clutching onto Aden in her arms, I could hear him sobbing and I knew that in his state the last thing that he would need to see is a dead body. I looked back at Denny who pointed to Maxy's dead body, I knew what he meant, I nodded and Denny removed the body from the house.

Whilst Denny was gone with the body, I sat there trying to comfort my shaken family.

o0o

A few hours later, we were staying at Denny's penthouse. We decided that we could no longer stay there so Denny said that he would let us stay with him until we found a more permanent place to live. Whilst there Denny allowed Aden to sleep in his room for the night, me and Starling in the guest room and him on the sofa. Denny also managed to clean up and stitch up the scar that Maxy had left me with on my back. Luckily, it was not deep and so it did not hit any vital organs.

Later that night, I was sleeping next to Starling in the guest room, but strangely enough I could not sleep. Starling slept with her head resting on my chest, she was awake too. I lay there stroking my wife's shoulder trying to think of where we could go and live. Then it hit me.

"Hey star?" her head perked up ever so slightly, she did not look nor even seem drowsy.

"Yeah Ace?"

"I just thought, you know my original home on Terra Rio right, the one I own fully now, the one we use as a summer home?" I looked at her and she just simply nodded.

"Well, the thing is, that I already own that place, I have billions to my name, we could pretty much pack up and move there tomorrow. I mean all of our stuff is already there and all we have to do is go back to the old house and well get the rest of it really. What do you think?"

Starling let out a light laugh, an rested her chin on her hand in her pillow.

"I think that would be great Ace, but the thing is Ace, we cant continue this life like nothing is wrong, I mean this is no life for a child to grow up in. I mean, It was different for you and me, we were born into it, we had to adapt, but here Aden has the choice that we never had, we could quit this all together and start a new life. One which does not involve Ccyclonia, we could just be a normal family." I thought about it and she was right, about everything, Aden does not deserve a life like this.

"Your right, we, you and me; will obviously have to stay with Cyclonia until retirement but Aden does not have to, he deserves better. I mean on Rio, we could live it up, we could give Aden a better chance at an education and I know that because at the school's on that Terra, every school has a specialist teacher who can help Aden with his dyslexia. We would be fine there. So how about it?" I gazed deep into her eyes, she was falling asleep dreaming about it. She kissed me before falling asleep.

I knew that she would not wake up but I had to tell her, "We'll talk to Aden in the morning about it."

**Okay, I hope that you enjoyed that chapter, the worst is out of the way and now onto the last and happier chapter. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Storm Hawks, (Sigh) The last chapter, finally, have to say this is the most fun I've had writing a story. I'm glad I did though and I hope that all you readers have enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.**

Me, Starling and Denny did not wake up until gone eleven the next morning, we were that shattered. Today was the day that me and Starling tell Aden that we will be moving, how he will take it after everything that has happened, I don't know but maybe change is good and maybe that what he needs.

It was about twelve, around lunch time when Aden finally decided to get out of bed. Who could blame him after everything that the poor kid has been through. Me, Starling and Denny were all watching TV when Aden walked in, still in his Pj's. He came and sat down next to Starling, he was still drowsy but he looked a lot better than what he had been for the last three days.

"You, finally woke up kiddo! Why is it that kids these days can sleep in 'till the afternoon, but us adults cant seem to get past eight?" I said jokingly, Denny laughed slightly, almost as if he was agreeing with me.

Aden looked up at me with that lost puppy face, I could tell that he was trying to get something out of me. "Can I put something else on Dad? I hate football." he said to me trying to act as innocent as possible, usually it doesn't work with me, but today I was willing to make an exception.

"I don't know kiddo, it's really up to Denny because it's his TV an- Hang on a second, I thought you loved football!" his eye's widened, not in shock, but like a face that says caught out.

"Uh, well, I actually don't like football that much, in fact it doesn't interest me. I only said that I liked it because you said that I needed to do something other than sit around all day. The truth is I actually like to skateboard, mainly because I like doing all the tricks and stuff." he said, trying to act as innocent as possible which was convincing enough to others but not to me or his mum.

I looked at Starling and shook my head in disbelief but a sense of pride strangely, my son had pretty much conned me. I looked at Starling and sighed, "Star, remind me to get a couple of skate ramps put into the back garden of the new house, plus a new board of Aden's choice." Aden's eyes widened in excitement.

"Were getting a new house? AWSOME!" we all just laughed at his excitement. But then his face went blank and curious.

"Mum, Dad, where are we moving to? What about my friends and school?" he asked worryingly, but it was okay, we had it all figured out.

Starling decided to talk to him about this one for a while. "Well Aden, it's time for a change and so were going to be moving into our summer home on Terra Rio, you know the big mansion with the pool and the massive garden and the arcade in your room. As for school, the schools there have teachers who are trained just to help kids with dyslexia like yourself. And finally, as for your friends, Rio is only a five minute fly from the old house, so you can have your friends over any time, even for nights over." she stopped for a minute and looked at my face, I was slightly startled, five hyperactive kids staying in the house? Then Starling cut in again. "And your Dad will pick them up and take them home again! What do you say, are you up for it?" she said cheerfully . Aden nodded excitedly. All I can say was that I was not very cheerful about it.

"What? Why me?" I said sarcastically.

"Because, babe, your the only one who can drive a car!" she said trying to rub it into my face. I narrowed my eyes at her but smiled at her ability to manipulate.

"That is manipulative, insightful and just downright, blackmail!" I looked at her and she looked hurt. "That is one of the many thing I love about you Star." She just smiled and kissed me, the I new was the sound of Aden being grossed out by seeing him mum and dad kissing.

**And there it is hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
